


Second Thoughts

by Flerkin_Marvelous



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Fantastic Four, Inhumans (TV 2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Coerced Bonding, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Shower Sex, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flerkin_Marvelous/pseuds/Flerkin_Marvelous
Summary: Ok. After revising the Kree/Skrull war on various websites and comics I'm thinking, what if the Skrull are not the innocents that they make out they are? What if the Kree and the Skrull are as bad as each other? Carol will have to go back to Hala and eat humble pie to a certain degree.In this universe the Kree and the Hero's of Earth will have to band together to fight the Super Skrull.I'm not going to be demonic and destroy Hala like they did in the comics. Let's just take this one as it comes. We have a lot of hero's to play with here :)





	1. Chapter 1

__________

Six years I lived on Hala. A blank slate that was moulded into a super soldier by the man who indirectly created me. I broke free. I joined the enemy. I saved the enemy. 

__________

it took me a little over 8 months to find the Skrulls a new home. I have to admit I like them, but 6 years of being told this is your enemy, know your enemy, it could be you! It makes you question everything. Are they really the good guys? Am I doing the right thing? Yes the Skrulls had lost everything, but the Kree had lost people too. 

one incident that I couldn’t get out of my mind was a school that the Skrulls had destroyed; so many children were lost that day. Innocent little children. Talos had assured me that it was supposed to be a warning, you know, we can get you anytime we like sort of thing. The bomb should not have gone off until the school was empty. I remember the rage in Yon-Rogg’s eyes “Cowards, evil bastards. CHILDREN! THEY WERE JUST CHILDREN. But that’s what they do is it not? Take out the next generation so that there is no-one to carry on the fight” I had never seen him so angry, and I could have swore he had tears in his eyes. I had never seen him so emotional and I never did again. 

I had been given access to the Skrulls history. They originally had three branches, the Prime, The deviants and the eternals. These came about after Celestial experiments way back when. 

it was the deviant branch that was able to shape shift and they had all but wiped out the other two branches of Skrulls. The deviants’ leader Si’gur’t had fallen in love with the Prime leader Kly’bn and had taken her as his mate, they called themselves “the gods of the Skrull pantheon.”

I paused as I read about the demise of two thirds of the Skrull race at their own hands. “We were barbaric, just as the Kree were. But we sorted ourselves out. It’s not a past we are proud of Carol” Talos brought me out of my reverie. I have to admit I like Talos a lot, but I liked Yon-Rogg a lot too and he turned out to be a lying bastard, who’s to say that Talos is just a good a liar as Yon-Rogg?

If the Skrull history books are to be believed the Skrull had developed a way to travel through space and had come across Hala which were inhabited by and I quote “The then barbaric Kree and the peaceful Cotati” They were given a competition of sorts to see who would be the envoy to the Skrull empire. Needless to say when it looked like the Kree would lose the competition they slaughtered the Cotati and the Skrulls were disgusted. They told the Kree that they would have nothing to do with them, so it is told that the Kree massacred the Skrull on board their ship and stole the Skrull technology. When the Skrulls home world found out it was too late. The Kree were now technologically advanced enough to attack the Skrulls at home and near enough wipe them out. 

Over the millennia as the war raged on the Skrull became just as ruthless as the Kree. So in effect they had gone back to their old ways. 

Now, If you were to listen to the other side. The Kree had said that the Skrulls had set their sights on Earth as there was some ancient link with the Kree and Terra, but they didn’t realise that the Earth had its own hero’s, The Avengers, X-Men and people called Inhumans. They had tried to prevent our space program among other things but it was the Fantastic Four that sorted that band of merry little Skrulls out. I would have to have a little chat with Mr Fantastic at some point as when I had mentioned it to Talos he had mentioned something about Cows and hypnosis. Totally lost me that one did. I sighed, yes the Skrulls were victims of war, but they had been just as violent in their past and through the war. Would they be content to live on New Skrullos in peace? Only time will tell. 


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol has gone back home to Earth but today is going to be full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. We're starting to get a little racey here so be warned. I don't want to offend anyone.

I was on my way back from New Skrullos and stopped off at Nowhere for supplies. I was suddenly aware of an ungodly sound, a cross between screams and roars, this poor creature sounded terrified. I paid for my supplies and told the vendor I’d be back to pick it up, I wanted to see what the ruckus was. I walked to where the caterwauling was coming from just in time to see a poor Flerkin kitten being lowered into a cook pot, the poor little things tentacles were holding onto the side of the pot for dear life. “What the hell are you doing?” I yelled at the nasty piece of work that was trying to kill a poor, well, not so defenceless animal. 

”This is to be dinner my dear lady” nasty piece told me while everyone else laughed. Dinner? Then I remembered in some civilisations on Earth they ate cat but it never sat right with me, a cat/Flerkin is a pet not food. I decided to make nasty piece wipe that smile right off of his face with a nice well aimed photon blast. I threw 20 credits on his cook station and picked up the Flerkin. Everyone gasped as I picked up the Flerkin and cradled him like a baby. “I’m going to call you Chewie” I told the little fluff ball who nuzzled me with gratitude while purring away. I walked back to my vendor to pick up my supplies who promptly squealed when he saw the Flerkin, “Jeez, what is it with you people. Treat a Flerkin right and you have a friend for life” I just don’t understand the pure terror that these creatures instil in the locals

I decided that I’d visit Earth for a while. I need to check in with Fury anyway and it would be good to spend some more time with Maria and my Lieutenant trouble. “Do me a favour though Chewie, don’t eat anyone unless I tell you to” I laughed as he mewed at me. Did I just get put in my place? He was going to be a feisty little beggar

_________

I landed the ship in Marias yard and snuck in through the back door. Ever since my memories returned I’ve been missing my true family like mad. I nearly had heart failure when I caught Fury and Maria in a compromising position in front of the fire. Aghh that is something I will never be able to un-see. Thank goodness they didn’t see me though so I’ll just sneak back out and make sure my re-entry is a little louder this time. “Helloooo” best call out just to be sure. I peaked into the reception room there are two very flustered people quickly covering themselves up “And what may I ask have you two been up to?” I grin, I’m sorry, I just can’t help it. I do have a very mischievous streak. 

”Uh hum, when, did, you get back?”Fury asked. Ever seen a secret agent blush? I have.

”Literally just this minute” I lie, I know, I’m awful. “Well I can see you two are busy so I’ll leave you two to it. I’ll see you tomorrow; have fun “I can’t help myself I’m laughing so hard I have tears streaming down my cheeks. Their faces are pictures. I sighed as I sank onto my bed

”What’s so funny?”A familiar voice asked me. Yon? Yup here in the flesh, stood right in front of me and he’s holding my bloody Flerkin. 

”Didn’t I send you back to Hala? What the hell are you doing here? “I can’t even fire a photon blast at him, he’s holding my Chewie. 

”A Flerkin shield Yon? Oh come on” I sigh and shake my head at him in disgust, I know it will erk him no end, the implication of being a coward makes his face flush a wonderful hue of blue. Is it wrong of me to say I have missed this man? 

”I absent mindedly picked up the animal, I have missed company” I am actually feeling sorry for poor Yon. I know what loneliness feels like. What am I doing? This man lied to me, kidnapped me from my friends, my family, hell, my planet and I’m here feeling sorry for him 

”They kick you off Hala?”

”I am not to return without you. Supremor’s instructions”

”So I guess you’re never going back again then” I sniped at him”

”We will see about that my love” is he actually grinning at me? “You know, the A.I. nearly had me executed for losing my team and its weapon”

”So why didn’t they then?” I couldn’t help but rub salt in his wounds. 

”Because if they killed me they would have killed you too, do you not remember our union my love? It was only 8 Earth months ago” Truth be told I missed this man badly and the sight of him did things to my body that I found rather unexpected. I think he might have just picked up on my body’s treachery because he just started to look at me as if I was to be served up as his next meal. 

Confused? Well let me explain. No-one but the A.I. ever knew the true story of Yon-Rogg and I. You see it started with Yon brushing past me one day after a mission to the Roh-Nah system. We had successfully liberated the Joh-Rek’s from a Skrull invasion. We had been on the Helion for nearly a whole cycle and everyone’s emotion were running high, everyone had their own way of dealing with their, shall we call them urges? Yon-Rogg and I were no exception we used to fight until we couldn’t stand straight. A simple brush of his hand over mine and my entire body was on fire. Yon heard my sharp intake of breath, turned and looked at me, raising an eyebrow a mischievous grin slowly appeared on his face just as he started slowly walking towards me. I just remember thinking “This man is a god”

”You look a little flustered Vers “he had whispered in my ear, his breathing was heavy as he rubbed his cheek against mine, he grazed my jaw line with his lips and I damned near came undone. I swallowed hard and made some lame excuse about a bathroom break making a beeline for the door. That was the fastest I had ever moved and I could have sworn I heard him laughing as I left him alone in the debriefing area. I headed straight for the bathroom for a very cold shower. 

I ducked my head under the freezing cold water and squealed, it felt like thousands of knives attacking my body but still the heat rose from deep within me. I heard the bathroom door open and I just knew it was Him. “Breaking and entering is a crime Commander”

”I did no such thing. The Helion is my ship Vers” he laughed. It was a rarity to hear him laugh; it was music to my ears. I would have put him in his place, I really would have, but when I turned to face him he was gloriously naked with a fire in his eyes that made my brain shut off all logical thinking.

”You feel it don’t you? Our blood sings out to one another “he had said to me as he walked over to me. He grinned as he noticed the temperature I had set the shower to “How’s that working out for you Vers?”he asked clearly noticing the steam rising from my skin “How about we really turn up the heat?”he smirked as he leaned his forehead on mine. He ran his hands slowly up my sides towards my breasts cupping them and brushing my nipples with his thumbs. I threw my head back and relished in the sensations he was causing deep within me. Yon was slowly setting me on fire. “Say it!” he had commanded as he placed feather light kisses up my neck, making his way towards my mouth. He embraced me tenderly and I just couldn’t help myself. 

”Your blood is my blood. You are my life, the air that I breathe. I am yours” It was then that he sank his teeth into my neck drawing blood. He ran his tongue over my wound, lapping up my blood as it ran down my throat. Slowly he pulled away from me, traces of my blood still on his lips. His eyes were triumphant and proud. 

”Your blood is my blood; you are my life, the air that I breathe. I am yours” as he spoke his vows to me my head went light and foggy, the only way I can describe it is it was almost like a blood lust, I bit him hard, drew blood and I took my fill. Yon grabbed a handful of my hair with such force that my head was forced upwards so that I was looking directly into his eyes. “You. Are. Mine” he said to me, kissing me so hard I just knew my lips would be bruised. There it was again, the fire deep within. Yon pushed me up against the shower wall and then pushed himself deep within me. There was nothing gentle about our bonding mating. It was always explained to me that the male always took the female with force; it was supposed to cause the female to conceive a child. He never stopped looking into my eyes as he moved within me, he picked up the pace moving faster and harder, and I was definitely going to have problems walking in a straight line tomorrow. I was totally lost in the sensation of Yon inside me as he spilled himself within me it tipped me over the precipice that I had been balancing on. Yes, I truly was his. 

”I’ve not forgotten our union Yon. I’m not going to apologise for sending you back to Hala, but, this last 8 months I’ve had time to reflect. You are my husband and regardless of the wrongs that have been inflicted, I do love you. I stood and went to walk over to him when I heard him gasp. Ah yes, I didn’t mention that I was expecting did I? “Are you crying?” now that’s something I have never seen

”I was not sure that you would conceive. I hoped, but you are Kree made not born”

”Not true Yon. I might always identify Earth as my home. But I am Kree reborn” He looked at me with pride and love. I had fought it for so long, but let’s face it. I age at a snail pace and I bleed blue. Even I can’t argue with that. Now. How in the hell am I going to explain all this to Fury and Maria? Why can’t life be simple? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know if I'm on the right track.


	3. Calm the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury and Maria and in for a shock when them meet Carols new house mate. Fury decides to brief the pair of them.

Yon just stood fixed to the spot as he processed everything, then his face showed fear for the first time that I had ever seen. “You are well? A Kree pregnancy should be fuelled by the male’s seed at least once a week to keep both mother and child healthy, there have been no problems?”

”I’m not going to lie Yon, I feel like shit every day. I get up in the morning and go worship the porcelain, but I put that down to just being pregnant not an incompatibility with our physiology.”

”You just need the chemical imbalance sorted. Get undressed and into bed, I’ll sort that out” He was grinning from ear to ear and who was I to argue, I got stripped so fast it was comical and we were laughing so hard we didn’t even hear Fury and Maria come onboard. 

”What the hell is this?” Fury yelled at me, “you sleeping with the enemy now Danvers? I think we need to talk, don’t you young lady?” I sighed; you’d swear that this man was my father. 

”I better go unruffle some feathers” I told Yon who just looked at me confused. “It’s an Earth expression, you know, like calm the waters?” that was one expression that both our worlds used, “Ah, I see” he smiled as he raised the back of my hand to his lips and kissed it ever so gently, I nearly melted on the spot. My hormones were threatening to explode, my body was on fire and the last thing I wanted to do right this minute was to have a debriefing session with my new C.O. 

“I’ll be as quick as I can” I told Yon as I pulled on one of his shirts to spare my blushes and got out of bed. Fury and Maria’s faces were one of complete shock when they noticed the growing bump. I had a feeling that this was not going to be a quick this is what happened the end that I was hoping for. 

I leaned over and kissed Yon with such passion I heard, “Jeez, get a room already “from Maria to whom I had to point out that I had one and they were stood in it so deal with it. “See ya later babe “I said and there it was again, confusion. I was going to have to teach my man the local lingo. 

"I wondered what happened to that shirt" He was laughing, I realised then I had never heard such a laugh come from Yon-Rogg, he sounded so free. I smiled and followed Fury and Maria back to the house. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night. 

"See you in a couple of hours"

”Will you please tell me why in the hell you are in bed with that genocidal maniac? That last time I saw that arsehole he was going to kill all the Skrull and have me and Nicky thrown into space” Maria screamed at me. 

”Nicky?” Now it was my turn to look confused. I just looked at Fury with wide eyes that just begged for him to explain

”She’s hormonal “Fury explained. I was grinning from ear to ear as he got an elbow to the ribs for the comment. “You too Maria? How far gone?””3 Months”

”Oh, we’ll be due about the same time then”

That excited me to no end.

”Don’t change the subject. Wait. What? You look bout ready to drop “Now it was Maria’s turn to look confused. This was beginning to become a thing. 

”I am Kree now Maria. A Kree pregnancy lasts 14 months” I explained, and then I had to give a talk on the Kree birds and bees to the pair of them

”OVER A YEAR?” Funny, that’s what I said when I found out too. 

I managed to smooth things over but it took a good few hours of explaining what had happened since I left Earth with the Skrulls. Yes I did find them a new world that had be christened New Skrullos and that Yon would be an ally now and yes I trust him with my life, oh and he was basically my husband. That didn’t sit well but they agreed to be civil, oh and they’d both kill him if he gave them reason too. I was going to have to read the riot act to Yon, I had a feeling that Fury was itching to fulfil that promise. Be that as it may I pulled Fury to one side “I’m not sure if the Skrull are to be trusted, they’ve committed unspeakable atrocities that cannot be forgiven too. They wiped out a couple of schools back on Hala although Talos insists it was accidental and the bomb destruction sequence was inputted wrongly, but Yon made a convincing argument, wipe out the next generation and there’s no one left to fight the war. I was reading the Skrull histories and they are written in blood. It reads practically the same as the Kree. Talos made out that he didn’t care that I was giving myself a history lesson but when I went back to finish my reading I had been locked out of the computer. He had told me that it was a computer error, I’m just thinking there’s a lot of computer errors’ going around, don’t you?” Fury took it all in; you could see by the expression on his face that he was calculating all of this new data I had provided and he was not happy.

”Truth is kid; I didn’t trust the guy either. “he sighed. I could see that although he didn’t trust Talos, he liked him and this was my dilemma also, he was what my mother used to call a lovable scoundrel, but Trust needed to be earned and the Skrull really hadn’t done that. I just had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen. We needed to be ready for anything. 

__________

She had told me that she wouldn’t be long. It had been hours, Vers was never one to follow an itinerary to the letter and it was damned infuriating. Time was order. Order was necessary, without order there was only chaos. whom am I kidding; My life is chaos as is my mate, my Captain chaos. I couldn’t help it I burst out laughing at my own joke. 

”My god, it’s finally happened, he’s gone mad” I turned to face my Car-ol. She was wearing that same insufferable grin on her face, but so help me I thought it was cute. “What’s so funny?”

”I was just thinking that your time keeping is still less to be desired” I stood there bolt upright, my arms were folded and I arched my brow for good measure while tilting my head slightly to my right, she could never resist that one. I could hear her breath quicken. I’ve still got it as they say on Terra, sorry, Earth. 

”Hey, homicidal maniac. You and me, we need to have a talk.”I believe it was human named Fury that was speaking to me, I looked at Car-ol and she had an apologetic look on her face, I couldn’t help but smile. I walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I haven’t got all day lover boy” was he grinning? I didn’t know that man had facial muscles. 

We sat down at what passed for a, what did Vers, um, Car-ol call it? Ah yes, kitchen table and I waited for the long and laborious lecture but all he did was pour us both a drink that he called Mr Jack Daniels, it had a delightful burn as it went down my throat, I could get used to this

After a few glasses of the wonderful tasting liquid it started “So really, what are you playing at?” he asked me while pouring another glass for the pair of us

”I’m not sure I know what you mean” and truth be told, I really didn’t.

”Last time we met my friend you instructed for the Skrulls and me and my girl to be jettisoned into space, you tried to kidnap my god damned Flerkin and now you come back into my territory as if nothing happened expecting to play happy families with my adopted daughter” the liquid was doing strange things to me. I usually had more tolerance to alcohol than this. I was staring questioningly at the glass, had he drugged me?. “We Earthlings make our booze with more clout” he smirked as he took another sip from his glass. “I mean, you kidnap the girl, brainwash her and then you try to kill her? Now you turn up on my doorstep and you’re all lovey dovey like nothing ever happened. What is with that?”

I tried to think but my mind was so foggy with Mr Daniels. I realised then that Fury had lulled me into a false sense of security. I had underestimated this man, it would not happen again. “I believe you have probably heard this one before, but I was following orders. Also, I did not try to kill Vers. Everything I threw her way she was able to survive, I made sure of that. She carries my blood within her, it is impossible for me to draw it with malice. But let me ask you a question. You encounter the Skrulls and they give you this heart rending story and you believe them?

”They didn’t try to kill Carol and gave a convincing story” he told me calmly while taking another sip.

”They didn’t have a chance to kill her and I do believe that she was shot at on more than one occasion. Think about it. We never did find Soh-Larr so it is safe to assume that the Skrulls killed him. Do you really think that they would have taken the knowledge that they required from Vers and dropped her off at the next planet? No, she would have followed Soh-Larr out of that very same airlock and I doubt they would have let her keep her pressurisation suit while they did it either.” the very thought made my blood boil, “and I promise you this, if I ever meet that despicable lizard again I will kill him where he stands. He has made Vers think of him as a friend when his intention was to use her to obtain freedom to regroup and that is crueler than killing her. I promise you Fury, you will see him again and he will not be here for a visitation, he will be here to conquer Terra.”I continued

”Making her think of him as a friend was cruel? You did exactly the same thing my friend”

The accusation was biting. “No. What I did was much worse. I gave her my blood binding her to me. In effect I forced her to be my wife. Her memory was wiped and I lied to her for 6 whole years. I wanted so desperately to tell her the truth but the fear of losing her always won me over. This last 8 months has been torture. There was a void inside, without Vers I am nothing. You need not fear me Fury, I am with Vers and as long as you have her loyalty, you will have mine also” I could see him weighing the weight of my words

“So, you and Carol are expecting. Maria and I also. I’m a nervous wreck.”I believe this was what Vers called “Changing the subject

We both lost track of time, talking to someone about my fears was new to me, but Vers, um, Car-ol was right, It really does help. We laughed, swapped war stories and sang songs. I must admit we were both rather inebriated after we finished the bottle. “I think there’s a bottle Nantaxian Ale here somewhere, Vers always kept a bottle in”

”You will not touch my Nantaxian Ale, If I can’t drink it then no-one can” My love told me quite tersely. “Plus, I think you’ve both had enough don’t you? Go home Fury. And you, get in my bed now” Whom am I to argue, my love has spoken. I know I’m wearing what Fury called a goofy grin, and you know what? I don’t care. I am free, I have my love and I have a child on the way. I am gloriously happy

__________

Ah, there’s that look again. That look that makes my legs go weak at the knees and the heat build deep within me, but this time it’s accompanied with the goofiest grin that I had ever seen on a usually very serious face. It was infectious, I couldn’t help but return the grin. “Just how much of that stuff did you drink?” I was laughing so hard because at this point he was doing a stupid little dance as he stripped off his clothing. “You my love, are drunk!” I informed him

”And you my love are wearing far too much clothing. Remove them, that’s an order” He growled 

”An order?” I glared “You are on my ship”I growled back.

”Das’t woman. Vers obey our blood, I command you!”I really don’t know what happened, as soon as he said it it was like a vail washed over my eyes and I was getting undressed. “Now, lay on the bed and receive me” and I did just that. I lay down on the bed and positioned myself for my mate. I couldn’t help myself, it was like I was compelled to obey him. Yon walked over to the bed, his eyes were heavy with want, he leaned onto the bed and slowly crawled up my body like a preditor stalking it’s pray. He kissed my swollen belly and gently rolled me over onto my side, spooning me gently he slowly entered me and I was lost. I was content. I felt loved. “You are loved” he whispered in my ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know what you're going to say, but technically pregnancy lasts for 10 months and I'm working with it's going to be a similar thing with the Kree. 
> 
> I'm going for light hearted to start with. Let's have some fun first :)


	4. Say What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yon-Rogg and Fury prepare for the pitter patter of little feet and both Yon-Rogg and Carol are in for the biggest shock of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to Sharpsparrow for keeping you waiting so long. I hope you like this Chapter. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next part.

I had spent the best part of two hours explaining to Maria what I and Yon-Rogg had talked about and why I didn’t feel like the guy was a threat. I managed to get through to her that if Yon-Rogg had meant us any harm he would not have made his presence known in the first place, he would have just killed us. We wouldn’t have seen him coming, even I could tell the guy was just that good. 

Maria knew that. She hadn’t been born yesterday, but that didn’t stop her worrying about Carol and the babies. It was hard to think when your body is in over protection mode I suppose. 

* * *

It was an extraordinarily hot evening and there was no way I was getting to sleep any time soon. Even though I believed what Yon-Rogg had told me, Yon-Rogg was going to have to earn my trust. Trust was not freely given.

I was still deep in thought when I made my way to the kitchen, I poured myself a glass of water and stared out of the window as I ran over the conversation in my head. No, I was definitely right. Yon-Rogg is no threat to us. As I sipped at my drink I saw Yon-Rogg lying down in the middle of the lawn looking rather relaxed with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles while staring up at the stars. I couldn’t help but smile and thought to myself that they really weren’t that different after all. The Kree that is.

I poured another glass of water and topped up my own before walking outside to join Yon-Rogg. “Penny for your thoughts?” I asked tiredly as I handed Yon the glass of water and sat down beside him. 

”You don’t need to pay for my thoughts Fury” he told me.

I laughed and then calmed myself down before I woke the neighbourhood, “It’s an expression. It’s not literal friend. Now I know what Carol meant by innocent. It’s just my backwards way of asking what’s on your mind Yon-Rogg. ”

”I see.” Yon-Rogg seemed to be rather amused. “Why can’t you people just say what’s on your minds? It would be far less confusing. Innocent? She said that? I would hardly call myself innocent Fury. I know what I have done is in defence of my home world and those we guard, but still. It gives me night terrors.” Yon explained to me in earnest while still staring up at the night sky.

”Not quite the innocent that she had in mind, but seeing as though you brought it up. War is a dirty business Yon-Rogg. Trust me, I know, there are no winners in war. All we can do is learn from it and move on. So what is it that troubles you friend?” I know, I know, a dangerous question to ask when you don’t really want to hear the whole sob story, but we’re trying to make friends, right?

Yon-Rogg listened to me intently and nodded. This man was wiser than he looked. After carefully assessing the situation he decided he could confide in me, so I suppose I should be honoured being a lesser specie an all that. What? You don’t have sarcasm where you come from? The Kree underestimate us Terran’s don’t they? let’s keep it that way for a while longer ok? Anyway, apparently I am easy to talk to. “Where to start.” Yon-Rogg asked me, so I told him.

”Beginnings usually a good place,” an I was sure to give him my bestest smile. Hey, this guy is growing on me ok?

”True” Yon-Rogg gave a little Pff of laughter and thought carefully about what he wanted to tell me, I shouldn’t be too irked at that, I would have gone about it the same way. The last thing I would want to do was cause offence, so I guess he’s choosing his words carefully, “I just find myself thinking about how Vers and I met and now that I have my own child on the way. Well.”

”If someone had done what you did to Carol you would have killed them.” I offered with the emphasis on Carol, the guy was going to have to get used to hr her real name.

Yon-Rogg actually looked embarrassed, “yes, Car-Ol. It will take time for me to get used to that name, and yes, you are correct. I would have torn them limb from limb. I do feel guilty for robbing her of those 6 years. I can still see the look of pain that was in her eyes from my lies and betrayal. But in reality, if I had left her here on C-53….”

”Earth” sorry, can’t help it.

”Ah, yes, Earth. If I had left her here on Earth she would be dead. This planet does not have the medical know how to save someone in that predicament even now, let alone the best part of a decade ago. So If I had left her here I would not have Car-Ol or a child on the way. I wanted to tell her the truth, I nearly did you know. But when the Intelligence pointed out that she would want to come home I selfishly decided against it. I just didn’t want to lose her. I love that woman so much that I would have done anything to keep her with me, I have so much to make up for. I just don’t know where to begin.” I listened as the Kree Commander poured his heart out to me, which I realise is no easy feat for a Kree. Carol had told me time and time again that many of the Kree lessons were, “Control your emotions. Feelings are a weakness. Anger only serves the enemy?” I had to agree with the last comment. You wind up your enemy up enough and they start making stupid mistakes and that serves me very well.

”Yon-Rogg. The only way you can make it up to her is to be there when she needs you and show her that you love her. I heard about this Kree don’t show their feeling shit, but it won’t fly with an earth woman. They like their cuddles and kisses and need to hear that you love them. You do that, and you’ll be just fine.” I could see him mulling over what I had just told him and even he had to admit what I was telling him made sense. 

* * *

I woke up to the sound of laughter. It sounded like Fury. Then I heard talking. I was pretty sure it was Fury and Yon-Rogg. I pulled on Yon’s shirt again and went to investigate further. I moved as slowly as I could towards the entrance as Yon-Rogg’s hearing is spectacular and I didn’t want the conversation to be brought to an abrupt halt. I wanted to hear what they were talking about. I leaned up against the hatch entrance and started to eves drop. 

They say eve droppers rarely hear good of themselves. But this eves dropping session had been a real eye opener so too speak. I was still deep in thought about what I had just heard when Yon walked through the hatch and took me into his arms. “I thought I felt you stirring, but I was engrossed in conversation with Fury. He is very easy to talk to.”

I smiled as I returned his embrace, “ You know, if you had told me what you had told Fury, things would have played out very differently. We need to be honest and more open with each other from this day forward Yon. Agreed?” it was the only way that our union would work. 

”Agreed” he told me softly while staring lovingly into my eyes. The Commander always knew how to turn me into a quivering wreck. He pushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear and I think he must have decided to put Fury’s advise into action, because he said” You are beautiful Car-Ol Dan-Vers, I am blessed to have you for my mate. I love you.” Couldn’t help but smile at that confession. 

”I love you too Yon, with all of my heart. You know, I’ve been thinking. Life on Hala wasn’t all that bad. In fact life on Hala was very good, and Vers is technically part of my name. Maybe you could still use it? You know, as a sort of pet name?” Yon-Rogg beamed at that comment. It was that signature smile that made me, his Vers weak in the knees and he kissed me with such passion I actually forgot to breathe.

”You need to breathe Vers” he laughed, then scooped me up into his arms. “Time for bed my wife.” The Commander’s Wife, I could get used to that title. 

* * *

”That man has got it bad” Maria grinned at me as I climbed back into bed. ”Gotta admit, he’s starting to win me over too.” She had obviously been eves dropping on our conversation, the woman has been around me too long, she’s starting to get paranoid too.

”Me too. After listening to his account of what happened I can’t say I wouldn’t have done things differently. It’s not like he had her name and address to send her home, and he’s right. We couldn’t have saved her life. By the time pararescue would have reached her she would have died from her injuries and in all likelihood he’d have been dissected by us by now.” I let out a tired sigh. I’m getting tired of all the politics.

”Maria baby?”

”Yes Fury Darlin”

”I love you”

”Aw. I love you too baby” she told me as she cuddled into me. It didn’t take long for us both to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful. Everyone mingled together swapping stories and bonding as a family unit. But it didn’t take long for an unusual request from Vers to have me panicking and running straight to Fury. I barged into the house in a panic, “Fury. What is a gro-cer-ies store? And how do I obtain cookies and cream Haagen-Das’t? Do you even know what that word means? It’s disgusting that children are being taught such foul language at such a young age”

Maria laughed at me, “Haagen-Dazs, not Das’t. What does that mean anyway?” she asked me. There was no way in the holy collective that I was telling her, Vers would kill me for a start.

”It is an expletive which I will never explain to a lady” I told her straight. 

”Lady? D’ya hear that Fury? I’m a lady” she laughed as she wiggled her shoulders from side to side and stuck her nose up in the air as she walked by him causing both him and myself to guffaw with laughter, I can see why Vers chose her for a friend.

”Seriously though Fury. Vers is threatening to blast me back to Hala if I don’t get her Haagen-Das’t” Fury looked on at me, a Kree commander as I came undone at the seams. I was not used to this whatsoever. 

”Dazs”

”Is that not what I just said?”

” D.A.Z.S. not! D.A.S.T. Come on, I’ll have to get some for Maria too. As soon as she sees that little tub of dream cream she’ll be craving it too. Think I’ll do a pre-emptive strike. Seriously though, what does Das’t mean?” I sighed and whispered into Fury’s ear causing Fury’s eye’s to widen in shock.” Yup. You aint never ever telling her what that means.” He grinned and motioned to me to get into what he called a car.

”Is this thing safe?”

”Is the Hellion safe?”

”Of course my Hellion is safe” I answered indignantly.

”And so is my Mr Snoofus”

”Point taken. Mr Snoofus?” I asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on my face in jest.

”Don’t start with me Yon-Rogg” Fury laughed as both of us put our seat belts on.

”If Mr Snoofus is so safe why do we need to be tethered exactly?”

”Added safety. You know? In case we crash” Fury grinned and laughed at the look of horror on my face. He just can’t help it. This man just loves to torment me

* * *

We arrived back home a couple of hours later to, ”Just how long does it take to buy a little ole tub of Ice-Cream?” Maria asked us with hands perched on her hips. She did not look happy.

”I believe that was my fault Maria. They do not have such places back on Hala and I have never seen such food stuffs” I think the correct term is I was having a field day.

”Yeah, plus the guy has a fan club. “ Fury was more than amused, “ Oh what beautiful eyes” Fury cooed while imitating the female cashier mockingly causing me to shift nervously.

”Well I can’t say I blame her. Those eyes are beautiful and It’s a good job I’m not the jealous type” my Vers grinned, “Now. Where are my cookies and cream Yon?” I offered the tub of overly cold cream to my mate while wondering why in the world Terran’s would eat such things. It was all very strange but at least I would not be murdered in my sleep tonight

* * *

A blood curdling screen made me jump out of my skin, I was preparing for battle when I heard “my contractions started, oh hell.” Vers yelled at me causing me a very worried mate to come barging through the mess hall door. “I think….Maria’s screaming. I can’t…check on …her. I’m in labour.” She managed to gasp out.

”We need to get to a hospital a.s.a.p.” Fury notified us as he helped Maria into the mess hall. “Maria’s just gone into labour”

”Vers too”, I told him. Fury would have found the scene of Commander Yon-Rogg grasping his hair between his fingers, panicking and totally stressed out amusing if he wasn’t in fact having kittens himself.

”Jeez you two, do you have to do everything together?” he asked half jokingly, half “seriously. I’m going to call ahead to the hospital. Yon can you land this thing on the hospital helipad?”

”I can land this thing anywhere you wish Fury. What’s a helipad?”

”Seriou….oh never mind. Just look for the people looking up at the sky in disbelief because they’re actually seeing a spaceship and that spaceship is about to land in front of their eyes” Fury had never felt stress like this before, even I could tell that. Even trying to manage the Avengers wasn’t this hard he had said in passing.

Sure enough when we arrived and started to hover over the hospital they had a team of medical staff staring up at the ship in shock. “You’d think they’d be used to weird shit by now ”Maria managed to gasp a little laugh as another contraction hit. “I mean, what with all the mutants an all that, “she continued.

”Say what now?” I asked in disbelief causing the three Terran’s to look at me and burst out laughing.

”What can I say. I’ve trained him well” Carol laughed and earned herself one of my famous eye rolls. As soon as the ship was landed we picked up our mates and placed them carefully on the gurneys that the medical personnel had brought with them. I made sure the ship was secure and followed everyone into the lift that would take us all to the birthing unit.

”Do they know they’re dealing with an alien species?” I whispered in Fury’s ear. One of the med techs turned around slowly and stared at me. It was obvious she had heard the comment. Fury just closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

”They do now" he said and he looked at me as if I had given away, I think the term is state secrets. “Now listen up people, this here is national security 101 and I need you all to sign NDA's. “ he had said. One of the orderly’s had mentioned he didn’t want to as it was a governmental conspiracy, to which Fury had told him it was his right but had be locked up until he did. “and I don’t care if you are my brother Jake" he had said. Oh great, two of them.

* * *

18 hours later and I was holding my son and daughter. I thought it would have been easier to name them than it was though, “ what was your fathers name?". 

“ Oh hell no. Two Joseph Danvers is enough thank you. How about your dad?" 

“ Zey-Rogg is hardly a Terran sounding name, are you sure?" truth was I liked the idea of honouring my father with the naming of our son and I think that was possibly the reason why Vers suggested it. “ what about our daughter? Maybe your mother will fair a little better? “ 

“ She left when I was very young, I don't understand why she didn't take me with her. My father was an alcoholic and very abusive so I understand why she left. But why did she leave me with him? Life with Joseph Danvers Sr. was no walk in the park. I left home as soon as I could and I've never looked back” My heart broke as Vers told me her story, as she continued I couldn't believe my ears. “ Her name was Marie Elle Danvers, Yon? What’s wrong".

” There was a Kree who was champion of the Kree empire, she was first of the Supreme Protectorate, the youngest Captain in the Elite Guard. Her name was Mari-Ell." Vers looked at me in disbelief, but I must admit I did not believe in coincidences. “ Vers, I believe your mother is Kree. 

* * *

Kree? No. There was no way my mother was a Kree warrior. She couldn't be and I told Yon that too. “ Besides, my mother had a sense of humour and I've yet to find a Kree with a sense of humour “ I joked and received a playful jab for my little Joke. “ But on a more serious note though, Mari–EII is a beautiful name." So it was settled, our children would be named Mari-Ell-Rogg and Zey-Rogg. I noticed someone hovering by the door, “ Hello?" I called out. Slowly my visitor made her way into my room, “ Mom ?” 

” Hello honey. Couldn’t help but overhear part of your conversation. “ she looked at Yon-Rogg warily. “ You’re Zey-Rogg’s boy aren’t you? “ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 

“ So you are Kree?" I asked her, I was starting to feel strange.

“ Yes darling. I am Kree." She told me, Yon looked so proud. Of course he was, he basically married into Kree royalty. 

I was in shock. I was half Kree even before my accident. My mother informed me that Yon’s transfusion would have wiped out every bit of humanity that was in me as it changed me on the genetic level, I was genetically full blown Kree. Yon was beaming and I would have thumped him if he wasn't holding the twin's. It was at that moment I doubled over and looked at Yon in shock. He asked me what was wrong. You should have seen his face when I told him number three was on the way. It’s a good job mom had lightening fast reflexes, she just about managed to grab hold of what we thought were twins before my mighty fearless Commander Yon-Rogg hit the deck, completely out cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for any errors, I'm posting from my tablet at 01:33 and I'm running out of battery lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think.😊

**Author's Note:**

> There will be sexual scenes at some point so be warned in advance ;) I hope you enjoy the fic. Let me know what you think.


End file.
